


Memories

by luucarii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, F/M, First/Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: She shifted her head and rested her cheek against the cold floor. She was nearly at her limit. “I guess… I can’t do anything to help you. I…I’m sorry.”Blood spilled from her lips and Izuru’s eyes narrowed, “even in a situation like this, you’re still trying to help someone.”





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the kissing prompt - Kiss because they're running out of time
> 
> Set during Episode 10 of the Despair Arc

It hurt. It hurt so much. From the one eye she had half opened all Chiaki could see was the world as a blur. The ceiling seemed endless, and the floor beneath her was too stained with her own blood that she couldn’t tell what the original pattern was. It was a wonder she was still semi-conscious, what with the dozens of stab wounds through her arms, legs and chest, not to mention the fresh wounds from the death dungeon she was forced to go through before.

 

Chiaki's lungs heaved. A part of her just wanted to shut her eyes and fall asleep just so she wouldn’t feel anything anymore. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to feel the blood soaking through her clothes and hear the way her breaths shuddered, each exhale becoming shorter than the last. But despite her body longing for the pain to just end in a second, she knew she couldn’t just abandon her classmates.

 

They were faint but footsteps caught her ear and Chiaki looked up. Staring down at her were blank red eyes and a face that looked too familiar to be a coincidence. His hair was longer, darker and the suit he wore was obviously different from his Reserve Course uniform but there was no doubt that was him.

 

“Ha…Hajime.” She choked out, “It’s you… isn’t it? Hajime Hinata?”

 

“Are you referring to who I was before?” His voice was as blank as his expression and it somehow hurt Chiaki more than her wounds.

 

“Then… you really don’t remember.” Chiaki shut her eyes as she tried to move, her fingers responding slightly. “Can’t you… remember anything at all?”

 

“It’s impossible. All memories of my former life — the life of Hajime Hinata — have been permanently erased. I am no one but Izuru Kamukura.”

 

Chiaki attempted to smile. The creases of her eyes watered. She turned over onto her stomach, biting her lip in an attempt to muffle her voice. She raised her head to stare up at Izuru. His expression had remained the same, eyes still as blank as before, mouth frozen in that plain state.

 

“Y’know, they say if you just try…it’ll work out.”

 

She started to move, pushing her arms against the floor to steady herself as her legs shuffled. She had some hope, there was still a chance. She wasn’t dead yet. Her arms wobbled as her knees pressed against the pool of blood under her. She raised her head again and the one eye she could open narrowed at Izuru with determination. Just as she was going to attempt to stand, her knee slipped under the blood and Chiaki fell back to the ground with a harsh grunt.

 

She shifted her head and rested her cheek against the cold floor. She was nearly at her limit. “I guess… I can’t do anything to help you. I…I’m sorry.”

 

Blood spilled from her lips and Izuru’s eyes narrowed, “even in a situation like this, you’re still trying to help someone.”

 

Chiaki’s voice choked with a whimper, “It’s just… I love all of you. I don’t wanna die…and leave everyone behind. I wanted to spend more time with my classmates… I just wanted to play another game with Hajime.” She outstretched her bloody hand, hoping, praying that Izuru would take it. She knew _he_ was still in there. Hajime was just locked away somewhere in the depths of whatever happened to him.

 

Izuru kneeled down, grabbing Chiaki’s hand and pulling her into his chest. Her head shifted up to look at him and in less than a second, their lips met and Chiaki mumbled a smothered ‘Hajime.’ The tears spilt from her eyes and even more so than before she didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die having Izuru’s arms around her back being the last thing she felt. She didn’t want to die but she could see the blackness clouding her vision. She didn’t want to die but with each passing second, she grew colder and colder.

 

_Hajime—Izuru, whoever you are. Please… don’t forget me._

 

Izuru felt Chiaki’s body go slack and her head fell limp in the crease of his shoulder. He used his thumb to wipe the blood off of his lips before he gently set Chiaki back down onto the floor. Beside her head was a small red, white and blue hair pin in the shape of a weird triangle but Izuru recognized it from a game. How he recognized it, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he didn’t bother to think about it much.

 

Izuru reached for the pin, holding it in his bloody fingers and staring at it. His vision warped slightly and before he could acknowledge it, his face was wet with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you Mari for giving me a fantastic ship and prompt to write for. Despite the fact basically all the dialogue was leeched off the episode of the anime, it was fun writing for Izuru and I hope I can do it again in the future!
> 
> BUT SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME SOME HEART MENDING MEDICINE BECAUSE I HAD TO REWATCH THE EPISODE 10 OF THE DESPAIR ARC LIKE 8 TIMES JUST TO WORK OUT THIS FIC JUST AAAAA CHIAKI
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
